


kevin/jason

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [35]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-1-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin/jason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-1-08

Jason is lying sprawled on the bed, the sheet tangled around his ankles, and the sun feathering across his skin. Kevin stands in the bathroom doorway and thinks it’s really kind of a pity that Jason’s devoted to God, because he’s hot enough to be one himself. Kevin’s gotten past expecting lightning strikes for such thoughts, but he still pauses before taking a step forward.

Kevin’s well aware that he should just let Jason sleep. He’d had a late night, counseling an upset young man who had just realized he was gay, and hadn’t crawled into bed with Kevin until nearly five in the morning. But still, it’s a lazy Saturday, Kevin has no obligations and, no matter tired Jason is, a part of him is already up.

Kevin crawls up the foot of the bed, teasing the sheet away from Jason’s leg so that he’s completely naked, sprawled across the half of the bed Kevin had vacated just a few minutes ago. Kevin strokes the warm line of Jason’s calf, planting a row of kisses along the tanned skin. The hair on his legs teases Kevin’s lips as he moves up, from calf to knee before sliding his tongue along the smooth skin of Jason’s inner thigh.

“Mmmm.” Jason murmurs, shifting slightly, parting his legs even more as Kevin moves higher, licking the sensitive skin at the juncture of hip and thigh, nibbling lightly as he moves back down before teasing the tip of his tongue over Jason’s balls. Jason makes a small noise in response, his body arching just a little, his cock hardening more. “Mmmm.”

Kevin takes the skin at the base of Jason’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it and tugging just slightly. Jason takes a quick, indrawn breath that shifts his breathing completely, and now Kevin can hear the heaviness of each inhale. He allows himself a smile as he runs his tongue up Jason’s cock to the tip, licking the bead of moisture from the slit before looking up at Jason. 

Jason’s eyes are hooded and dark with sleep, with desire. Kevin smiles at him and swipes his tongue across the head again. “Morning.” Jason responds with a low, husky rumble that’s not quite a word, but encouragement all the same. Kevin smiles once more and opens his mouth, breathing on the hard, hot skin before taking it into his mouth, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside as Kevin takes Jason deep.

Closing his eyes, Kevin focuses on the feel of Jason, keeping his mouth tight around him. Jason’s soft noises barely penetrate past the rush of blood in Kevin’s ears as he strokes Jason slowly with his mouth, his tongue hitting pressure points until Jason’s arched and loud enough that Kevin can hear him begging. Jason buries his fingers in Kevin’s hair, fisting in the short strands, grasping and gasping as he comes.


End file.
